I'm sorry
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Reba. Brock. Fight. That's all there's to say.


_Note: It's short, the name sucks and it's nothing special, but I wanted to share it anyway. Something I wrote today. Reba/Brock, before Barbara Jean and before Jake was born. Let me know what you think of it._

It happened again. A fight. Reba was getting sick of it. Every single time she and Brock had an argument, he went out. He left her alone and came home when he felt like coming home. Reba always played it tough. As if she didn't care, as if she wasn't hurt. As if she was just angry with him. She did care though and she was hurt. This evening had been worse than any other. The kids were with Brock's parents for the weekend, and Reba had been looking forward to a nice weekend with Brock. They were having fights way too often and she figured they needed some time together. Boy, she'd been wrong. As soon as Brock had gotten home that Friday evening, they had gotten into an argument. Reba had already forgotten what exactly had been irritating the both of them, but it ended into a huge fight. Brock's last words were tattooed in her mind. _"Don't expect me to ever play happy family again, Reba. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of us. I'm out of here." _Tears started streaming down her face again when she thought of his words. It had been five hours since he'd left, and Reba was sitting on the couch, curled up, with a mug of hot chocolate. She hoped the chocolate would help. It wasn't working so far. Reba felt horrible. She didn't know why her and Brock had those constant arguments. It were the little things that obviously irritated the both of them, but Reba didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want to let go of them. She felt like Brock stabbed a knife right into her heart when he'd said he was tired of them. Reba was wondering what he was doing. Why he was still outside at one in the morning. Where he was at one in the morning. Who he was with at one in the morning. Reba was scared. Somehow, she felt like this was the end of something. She was afraid it was the end of her marriage, and she couldn't bear the thought of living without Brock. She couldn't bear the thought of living life the way they did now though.

Meanwhile, Brock was sitting in the sand looking over the lake, a couple of miles away from home. After he'd went to a place to buy a pizza slice, he'd driven to the lake. He'd been thinking for a couple of hours now. He knew he wasn't being fair. Reba was such a great person. She was a perfect mother to their children and a perfect wife. She was beautiful as well. Her long, sometimes curly and sometimes straight, red hair was the most beautiful he'd ever seen and her blue sparkling eyes used to make his day. And then there was her perfect smile, the one he loved to see. Brock knew it had been a long time since he'd seen her smile one of her true, happy smiles. He knew he wasn't being the husband she deserved. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Brock knew Reba always pretend to be the tough woman, but he knew how much it hurt her when he stormed out like he did that evening. Brock knew it made her cry. He'd seen the teardrops on her pillow more than once when he'd gotten home late, or the red marks on her cheeks. Brock knew this wasn't healthy. He knew he needed to stop hurting the woman he loved so much, but he wondered if he could. He regretted the things he'd told her that evening so bad, and all he really wanted was going home and held the woman he loved in his arms.

*

It was almost four in the morning when Reba heard the front door slam as soft as possible. She was in the kitchen, drinking her fifth mug of hot chocolate that evening. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, but she needed to wait up for Brock. Their fight that evening wasn't something that she could just forget after a couple of tears. She heard him walk towards the kitchen and when Reba turned around, she saw him standing there. Brock just stood there, saying nothing. Brock wasn't sure what to say. What Reba wanted him to say. She just kept looking in his eyes. He could see the redness of them and he knew he'd hurt her, maybe more than he'd ever done. Brock walked over to the fridge, were Reba was standing and looked her in her eyes when he whispered: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He tried to grab her and hold her close to him, but Reba whispered softly: "You say that every time." Brock saw tears welling up in her eyes and he knew she was getting more vulnerable with every word they would say. Brock grabbed her hand and stroke it gently when he said: "I know. I'm sorry every single time I yell. I'm sorry for every bad thing I said. I really am. I'm not tired of us Reba, I could never be tired of you." Reba nodded while she was desperately trying to hold back her tears. It wasn't working though. With tears streaming down her face she started speaking louder and louder when she said: "I'm sick of this, Brock. I don't want to argue and I don't want to fight. I hate it when you walk away and come back late. You know how much it hurts me when you yell at me. I'm done, Brock. I'm sick of our relationship being the way it is. I love you and I need you, but I don't need the fights. I'm done pretending to be happy when I'm not." Brock looked at his wife, who was crying.

He grabbed her hand again and when they sat down on the couch, he said: "I know you're not happy. I'm sorry. But I want us to work. I want us to stay together forever, Reba. I love you." He put his hand on her leg and when their eyes locked, Reba knew how much she meant to him. And vice versa. "I believe you, Brock. But I don't know how long we're able to last without fighting. I can't remember a single day without us having an argument." Brock nodded and whispered: "I know." Brock saw the gorgeous, sad woman sitting in front of him and said: "But I'm willing to work. I'm willing to fight for this marriage, Reba. I am." Reba's eyes were still shining out of wetness when Reba said: "So am I. I know it's not just you, Brock, we're ruining our marriage together if we continue going on like this." "I know." They were silent for a while and Reba let her head rest on Brock's shoulder. While he stroke her hair, he said: "We'll make it Reba, I'm sure." Reba just nodded and said: "Let's go to bed." Reba was done with it. She wanted to sleep in Brock's arms and forget about that evening.

When the two were lying in bed fifteen minutes later, Reba let her head rest on Brock's chest. "Brock…". "Yes?". "From this moment, I promise I'll try to be the best wife you can imagine." Brock kissed her on her head and said: "You already are, Reba." Reba laughed softly and said: "I know I'm not. But I promise, I'll try." "I love you, Reba." "I love you too."

_Note: Like I said, nothing special. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, let me know if you did or not! x._


End file.
